listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Welsh Electoral Wards by Constituency
This article is a list of electoral wards in each constituency in Wales. For those in England, please visit List of English Electoral Wards by Constituency. Cities Cardiff Cardiff Central: Adamsdown, Cathays, Cyncoed, Pentwyn, Penylan, Plasnewydd. Cardiff North: Gabalfa, Heath, Lisvane, Llandaff North, Llanishen, Pontprennau/Old St Mellons, Rhiwbina, Whitchurch and Tongwynlais. Cardiff South and Penarth: Butetown, Cornerswell, Grangetown, Llandough, Llanrumney, Plymouth, Rumney, Splott, St Augustine's, Stanwell, Sully, Trowbridge. Cardiff West: Caerau, Canton, Creigiau/St Fagans, Ely, Fairwater, Llandaff, Pentyrch, Radyr, Riverside. See: of Welsh Electoral Wards by Constituency#South Glamorgan|South Glamorgan] for Vale of Glamorgan constituency. Newport Newport East: Alway, Beechwood, Caldicot Castle, Dewstow, Green Lane, Langstone, Liswerry, Llanwern, Mill, Ringland, Rogiet, Severn, St Julians, The Elms, Victoria, West End. Newport West: Allt-yr-yn, Bettws, Caerleon, Gaer, Graig, Malpas, Marshfield, Pillgwenlly, Rogerstone, Shaftesbury, Stow Hill, Tredegar Park. See: Gwent and Mid Glamorgan for Blaenau Gwent, Bridgend, Caerphilly, Cynon, Islwyn, Merthyr Tydfil and Rhymney, Monmouth, Ogmore, Pontypridd, Rhondda & Torfaen constituencies. Swansea Swansea East: Bonymaen, Cwmbwrla, Landore, Llansamlet, Morriston, Mynyddbach, Penderry, St Thomas. Swansea West: Castle, Cockett, Dunvant, Killay North, Killay South, Mayals, Sketty, Townhill, Uplands. Preserved Counties Clwyd Aberconwy: Betws-y-Coed, Bryn, Caerhun, Capelulo, Conwy, Craig-y-Don, Crwst, Deganwy, Eglwysbach, Gogarth, Gower, Llansanffraid, Marl, Mostyn, Pandy, Pant-yr-afon/Penmaenan, Penrhyn, Pensarn, Trefriw, Tudno, Uwch, Conwy. Alyn and Deeside: Aston, Broughton North East, Broughton South, Buckley Bistre East, Buckley Bistre West, Buckley Mountain, Buckley Pentrobin, Caergwrle, Connah's Quay Central, Connah's Quay Golftyn, Connah's Quay South, Connah's Quay Wepre, Ewloe, Hawarden, Higher Kinnerton, Hope, Llanfynydd, Mancot, Penyffordd, Queensferry, Saltney Mold Junction, Saltney Stonebridge, Sealand, Shotton East, Shotton Higher, Shotton West, Treuddyn. Clwyd South: Bronington, Brymbo, Bryn Cefn, Cefn, Corwen, Dyffryn Ceiriog/Ceiriog Valley, Chirk North, Chirk South, Coedpoeth, Esclusham, Gwenfro, Johnstown, Llandrillo, Llangollen, Llangollen Rural, Marchwiel, Minera, New Broughton, Overton, Pant, Penycae, Penycae and Ruabon South, Plas Madoc, Ponciau, Ruabon. Clwyd West: Abergele Pensarn, Betws yn Rhos, Colwyn, Efenechtyd, Eirias, Gele, Glyn, Kinmel Bay, Llanarmon-yn-Ial/Llandegla, Llanbedr Dyffryn Clwyd/Llangynhafal, Llanddulas, Llandrillo yn Rhos, Llanfair Dyffryn Clwyd/Gwyddelwern, Llangernyw, Llanrhaeadr-yng-Nghinmeirch, Llansannan, Llysfaen, Mochdre, Pentre Mawr, Rhiw, Ruthin, Towyn, Uwchaled Delyn: Argoed, Bagillt East, Bagillt West, Brynford, Caerwys, Cilcain, FfynnongroywFlint Castle, Flint Coleshill, Flint Oakenholt, Flint Trelawney, Greenfield, Gronant, Gwernaffield, Gwernymynydd, Halkyn, Holywell Central, Holywell East, Holywell, West, Leeswood, Mold Broncoed, Mold East, Mold South, Mold West, Mostyn, New Brighton, Northop, Northop Hall, Trelawnyd and Gwaenysgor, Whitford. Vale of Clwyd: Bodelwyddan, Denbigh Central, Denbigh Lower, Denbigh Upper/Henllan, Dyserth, Llandyrnog, Prestatyn Central, Prestatyn East, Prestatyn Meliden, Prestatyn North, Prestatyn South West, Rhuddlan, Rhyl East,Rhyl South, Rhyl South East, Rhyl South West, Rhyl West, St Asaph East, St Asaph West, Trefnant, Tremeirchion. Wrexham: Acton, Borras Park, Brynyffynnon, Cartrefle, Erddig, Garden Village, Gresford East and West, Grosvenor, Gwersyllt East and South, Gwersyllt North, Gwersyllt West, Hermitage, Holt, Little Acton, Llay, Maesydre, Marford and Hoseley, Offa, Queensway, Rhosnesni, Rossett, Smithfield, Stansty, Whitegate, Wynnstay. Dyfed Carmarthen East and Dinefwr: Abergwili, Ammanford, Betws, Cenarth, Cilycwm, Cynwyl Gaeo, Garnant, Glanamman, Gorslas, Llanddarog, Llandeilo, Llandovery, Llandybie, Llanegwad, Llanfihangel Aberbythych, Llanfihangel-ar-Arth, Llangadog, Llangeler, Llangunnor, Llangyndeyrn, Llanybydder, Manordeilo and Salem, Penygroes, Pontamman, Quarter Bach, St Ishmael, Saron. Carmarthen West and South Pembrokeshire: Amroth, Carew, East Williamston, Hundleton, Kilgetty/Begelly, Lampeter Velfrey, Lamphey, Manorbier, Martletwy, Narberth, Narberth Rural, Pembroke Dock Central, Pembroke Dock Llanion, Pembroke Dock Market, Pembroke Dock Pennar, Pembroke Monkton, Pembroke St Mary North, Pembroke St Mary South, Pembroke St Michael, Penally, Saundersfoot, Tenby North, Tenby South. Ceredigion: Aberaeron, Aberporth, Aberystwyth Bronglais, Aberystwyth Central, Aberystwyth North, Aberystwyth Penparcau, Aberystwyth Rheidol, Beulah, Borth, Capel Dewi, Cardigan Mwldan, Cardigan Rhyd-y-Fuwch, Cardigan Teifi, Ceulanamaesmawr, Ciliau Aeron, Faenor, Lampeter, Llanarth, Llanbadarn Fawr - Padarn, Llanbadarn Fawr - Sulien, Llandyfriog, Llandysilio-gogo, Llandysul Town, Llanfarian, Llanfihangel Ystrad, Llangeitho, Llangybi, Llanrhystyd, Llansantffraed, Llanwenog, Lledrod, Melindwr, New Quay, Penbryn, Pen-parc, Tirymynach, Trefeurig, Tregaron, Troedyraur, Ystwyth. Llanelli: Bigyn, Burry Port, Bynea, Dafen, Elli, Felinfoel, Glanymor, Glyn, Hendy, Hengoed, Kidwelly, Llangennech, Llannon, Lliedi, Llwynhendy, Pembrey, Pontyberem, Swiss Valley, Trimsaran, Tycroes, Tyisha Preseli Pembrokeshire: Burton, Camrose, Cilgerran, Clydau, Crymych, Dinas Cross, Fishguard North East, Fishguard North West, Goodwick, Haverfordwest: Castle, Haverfordwest: Garth, Haverfordwest: Portfield, Haverfordwest: Prendergast, Haverfordwest: Priory, Johnston, Letterston, Llangwm, Llanrhian, Maenclochog, Merlin's Bridge, Milford: Central, Milford: East, Milford: Hakin, Milford: Hubberston, Milford: North, Milford: West, Newport, Neyland: East, Neyland: West, Rudbaxton, St David's, St Dogmaels, St Ishmael's, Scleddau, Solva, The Havens, Wiston. Gwent and Mid Glamorgan Blaenau Gwent: Abertillery, Badminton, Beaufort, Blaina, Brynmawr, Cwm, Cwmtillery, Ebbw Vale North, Ebbw Vale South, Georgetown, Llanhilleth, Nantyglo, Rassau, Sirhowy, Six Bells, Tredegar Central and West. Bridgend: Brackla, Bryntirion, Laleston and Merthyr Mawr, Cefn Glas, Coity, Cornelly, Coychurch Lower, Litchard, Llangewydd and Brynhyfryd, Morfa, Newcastle, Newton, Nottage, Oldcastle, Pendre, Pen-y-fai, Porthcawl East Central, Porthcawl West Central, Pyle, Rest Bay. Caerphilly: Aber Valley, Bargoed, Bedwas, Trethomas and Machen, Gilfach, Hengoed, Llanbradach, Morgan Jones, Nelson, Penyrheol, St Cattwg, St James, St Martins, Ystrad Mynach. Cynon Valley: Aberaman North, Aberaman South, Abercynon, Aberdare East, Aberdare West/Llwydcoed, Cilfynydd, Cwmbach, Glyncoch, Hirwaun, Mountain Ash East, Mountain Ash West, Penrhiwceiber, Pen-y-waun, Rhigos, Ynysybwl. Islwyn: Aberbargoed, Abercarn, Argoed, Blackwood, Cefn Fforest, Crosskeys, Crumlin, Maesycwmmer, Newbridge, Pengam, Penmaen, Pontllanfraith, Risca East, Risca West, Ynysddu. Merthyr Tydfil and Rhymney: Bedlinog, Cyfarthfa, Darran Valley, Dowlais, Gurnos, Merthyr Vale, Moriah, New Tredegar, Park, Penydarren, Plymouth, Pontlottyn, Town, Treharris, Twyn Carno, Vaynor. Monmouth: Caerwent, Cantref, Castle, Croesonen, Croesyceiliog North, Croesyceiliog South, Crucorney, Devauden, Dixton with Osbaston, Drybridge, Goetre Fawr, Grofield, Lansdown, Larkfield, Llanbadoc, Llanelly Hill, Llanfoist Fawr, Llangybi Fawr, Llanover, Llantilio Crossenny, Llanwenarth Ultra, Llanyrafon North, Llanyrafon South, Mardy, Mitchel Troy, Overmonnow, Portskewett, Priory, Raglan, St Arvans, St Christopher's, St Kingsmark, St Mary's, Shirenewton, Thornwell, Trellech United, Usk, Wyesham. Ogmore: Aberkenfig, Bettws, Blackmill, Blaengarw, Bryncethin, Bryncoch, Brynna, Caerau, Cefn Cribwr, Felindre, Gilfach Goch, Hendre, Llangeinor, Llangynwyd, Llanharan, Llanharry, Maesteg East, Maesteg West, Nant-y-moel, Ogmore Vale, Penprysg, Pontycymmer, Sarn, Ynysawdre. Pontypridd: Beddau, Church Village, Graig, Hawthorn, Llantrisant Town, Llantwit Fardre, Pont-y-clun, Pontypridd Town, Rhondda, Rhydfelen Central/Ilan, Taffs Well, Talbot Green, Ton-teg, Tonyrefail East, Tonyrefail West, Trallwng, Treforest,Tyn-y-nant. Rhondda: Cwm Clydach, Cymmer, Ferndale, Llwyn-y-pia, Maerdy, Pentre, Pen-y-graig, Porth, Tonypandy, Trealaw, Treherbert, Treorchy, Tylorstown, Ynyshir, Ystrad. Torfaen: Abersychan, Blaenavon, Brynwern, Coed Eva, Cwmyniscoy, Fairwater, Greenmeadow, Llantarnam, New Inn, Panteg, Pontnewydd, Pontnewynydd, Pontypool, St Cadocs and Penygarn, St Dials, Snatchwood, Trevethin, Two Locks, Upper Cwmbran, Wainfelin. See: Newport for Newport West & East constituencies. Gwynedd Arfon: Arllechwedd, Bethel, Bontnewydd, Cadnant, Cwm-y-Glo, Deiniol, Deiniolen, Dewi, Garth, Gerlan, Glyder, Groeslon, Hendre, Hirael, Llanberis, Llanllyfni, Llanrug, Llanwnda, Marchog, Menai (Bangor), Menai (Caernarfon), Ogwen, Peblig (Caernarfon), Penisarwaun, Pentir, Penygroes, Seiont, Talysarn, Tregarth & Mynydd Llandygai, Waunfawr, Y Felinheli. Dwyfor Meirionnydd: Aberdaron, Aberdovey, Aberech, Abermaw, Abersoch, Bala, Botwnnog, Bowydd & Rhiw, Brithdir & Llanfachreth/Ganllwyd/Llanelltyd, Bryn-crug/Llanfihangel, Clynnog, Corris/Mawddwy, Criccieth, Diffwys & Maenofferen, Dolbenmaen, Dolgellau North, Dolgellau South, Dyffryn Ardudwy, Efail-newydd/Buan, Harlech, Llanaelhaearn, Llanbedr, Llanbedrog, Llandderfel, Llanengan, Llangelynin, Llanuwchllyn, Llanystumdwy, Morfa Nefyn, Nefyn, Penrhyndeudraeth, Porthmadog East, Porthmadog West, Porthamadog-Tremadog, Pwllheli North, Pwllheli South, Teigl, Trawsfynydd, Tudweilio, Tywyn. Ynys Môn: Aberffraw, Amlwch Port, Amlwch Rural, Beaumaris, Bodffordd, Bodorgan, Braint, Bryngwran, Brynteg, Cadnant, Cefni, Cwm Cadnant, Cyngar, Gwyngyll, Holyhead Town, Kingsland, Llanbadrig, Llanbedrgoch, Llanddyfnan, Llaneilian, Llanfaethlu, Llanfair-yn-Neubwll, Llanfihangel Ysgeifiog, Llangoed, Llanidan, Llannerch-y-medd, London Road, Maeshyfryd, Mechell, Moelfre, Morawelon, Parc a'r Mynydd, Pentraeth, Porthyfelin, Rhosneigr, Rhosyr, Trearddur, Tudur, Tysilio, Valley. Powys Brecon and Radnorshire: Aber-craf, Beguildy, Bronllys, Builth, Bwlch, Crickhowell, Cwm-twrch, Disserth and Trecoed, Felin-fâch, Glasbury, Gwernyfed, Hay, Knighton, Llanafanfawr, Llanbadarn Fawr, Llandrindod East/Llandrindod West, Llandrindod North, Llandrindod South, Llanelwedd, Llangattock, Llangors, Llangunllo, Llangynidr, Llanwrtyd Wells, Llanyre, Maescar/Llywel, Nantmel, Old Radnor, Presteigne, Rhayader, St David Within, St John, St Mary, Talgarth, Talybont-on-Usk, Tawe-Uchaf, Yscir, Ynyscedwyn, Ystradgynlais. Montgomeryshire: Banwy, Berriew, Blaen Hafren, Caersws, Churchstoke, Dolforwyn, Forden, Glantwymyn, Guilsfield, Kerry, Llanbrynmair, Llandinam, Llandrinio, Llandysilio, Llanfair Caereinion, Llanfihangel, Llanfyllin, Llanidloes, Llanrhaeadr-ym-Mochnant, Llanrhaeadr-ym-Mochnant/Llansilin, Llansantffraid, Machynlleth, Meifod, Montgomery, Newtown Central, Newtown East, Newtown Llanllwchaiarn North, Newtown Llanllwchaiarn West, Newtown South, Rhiwcynon, Trewern, Welshpool Castle, Welshpool Gungrog, Welshpool Llanerchyddol. South Glamorgan Vale of Glamorgan: Baruc, Buttrills, Cadoc, Castleland, Court, Cowbridge, Dinas Powys, Dyfan, Gibbonsdown, Illtyd, Llandow/Ewenny, Llantwit Major, Peterston-super-Ely, Rhoose, St Athan, St Bride's Major, Wenvoe. See: Cardiff for Cardiff Central, North, South and Penarth & West constituencies. West Glamorgan Aberavon: Aberavon, Baglan, Briton Ferry East, Briton Ferry West, Bryn and Cwmavon, Coedffranc Central, Coedffranc North, Coedffranc West, Cymmer, Glyncorrwg, Gwynfi, Margam, Port Talbot, Sandfields East, Sandfields West, Tai-bach. Gower: Bishopston, Clydach, Fairwood, Gorseinon, Gower, Gowerton, Kingsbridge, Llangyfelach, Lower Loughor, Mawr, Newton, Oystermouth, Penclawdd, Penllergaer, Pennard, Penyrheol, Pontardulais, Upper Loughor, West Cross. Neath: Aberdulais, Allt-wen, Blaengwrach, Bryn-côch North, Bryn-côch South, Cadoxton, Cimla, Crynant, Cwmllynfell, Dyffryn, Glynneath, Godre'r graig, Gwaun-Cae-Gurwen, Lower Brynamman, Neath East, Neath North, Neath South, Onllwyn, Pelenna, Pontardawe, Resolven, Rhos, Seven Sisters, Tonna, Trebanos, Ystalyfera. See: Swansea for Swansea East & West constituencies. Source http://www.opsi.gov.uk/si/si2006/20061041.htm See Also *Politics of Wales *Local Government in Wales *List of English Electoral Wards by Constituency